The UPnP/DLNA standard is becoming prevalent as a standard for the sharing, distribution and control of digital multimedia contents.
More specifically, the UPnP standard is a protocol that enables several computers or other information processing devices, which are then called UPnP devices, to be connected in a simple way to one another. This standard is promulgated by the UPnP Forum (http://www.upnp.org/). The sending of UPnP commands enabling the UPnP devices to be made to communicate with one another (these commands are called UPnP actions) and enabling the exertion of control over certain UPnP devices of the network, is based especially on the TCP/IP, UDP and HTTP protocols. SSDP (Simple Service Discovery Protocol) messages make it possible to discover the devices and services available on a network. They work whatever the operating system of the UPnP device.
Thus, the UPnP standard enables an easy sharing of the digital contents, such as photographs, films or music within a network.
However, the inventors have noted that there are no simple and comparable mechanisms enabling the execution of the software applications by means of different UPnP devices of an UPnP network. Indeed, to enable the execution of the software applications, it is necessary firstly to set up heavy infrastructures outside the UPnP network, and secondly to have available a substantial bandwidth in order to maintain optimal reactivity and prevent any latency that would rule it out for the users.